saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Buster
Shadow Buster is Satoshi Kuroto's Unique Skill, which produced a shadowy figure that would attack for or alongside him. This skill is one of the reasons he earned the epithet "Hades Incarnate." It is given to the first person who completes the Dungeon Shadow Slayer's Son and acquires the weapon Thorned Shadows from defeating the boss, and having the Player Killer status. Description The Shadow Buster is both the name of the skill and the figure it produces. This shadowy spectral figure appears made of pure darkness, with an occasional glint of silver throughout. Its demonic in appearance, appearing as a floating upper torso with arms and a horned head. Its left arm has a sword sheathe integrated into it, with two horns protruding from either side of its neck that sweep backwards. It holds a spectral copy of Thorned Shadows in its right arm, mimicking the user's movements or sheathing the sword to act independently attack for a short duration. When the Shadow Buster fights, it has access to its own set of attacks it can use on its own, or it can mimic the user's Sword Skills and movements for a 2x multiplier on damage at the cost of decreased speed and increased cool-down. Shadow Buster adds another gauge to the user's HUD, with a purple coloration to it. The user fills this bar by attacking or being attacked, the former charging the gauge up more than the latter. When it's full, the bar turns black with silver streaks flowing throughout, and the user must Awaken to summon the Shadow Buster for combat. From there, the gauge will begin to decrease steadily until the user deactivates the skill or lets the gauge run empty. Techniques * Awaken - Summons the Shadow Buster figure for combat. * Follow - Sets the Shadow Buster to mimic the user's actions. * Wander - Tell the Shadow Buster to act independently, granting it access to the following: ** Punch - A simple punch, with little power but lots of speed behind it. Can be used in rapid succession without excessively draining energy from the gauge. *** Push - Enhance a punch so that the enemy is knocked further back than a normal punch. Used to create distance between user and opponent. ** Slash - Slashes at the enemy with a slow, powerful swing. Drains a larger amount of energy from the gauge than a punch. ** Pull - Pull an enemy closer to the user ** Combo - Extend a Punch or Slash into a combo, draining considerable energy from the gauge. ** Rampage - Send the Shadow Buster on a rampage where it attacks wildly, tripling energy consumption. ** Defend - Defends the user from any incoming attack. Lasts up to 6 hits before breaking the defense. * Sleep - Deactivate the Shadow Buster prematurely if there's still energy in the gauge. Trivia * The Shadow Buster is based off of Nero's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 4 in both appearance and function. Category:Skill Category:Unique Skill